


Recording

by bananagator



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagator/pseuds/bananagator
Summary: Knockout flirts with his boyfriend.  What else is there to say?





	Recording

On board the Decepticon ship _Nemesis_ … 

Breakdown heard his name being called and saw Knockout sauntering towards him.  
"There you are, Breakdown. How about you and I go out for a drive tonight?"  
"Don't you have work to be doing?" Breakdown asked. "You finished already?"  
"Mmm… If by 'finished' you mean 'mostly' then… Yes."  
Breakdown sighed. "Should you really be roaming the halls right now?"  
"Hey, I'll have you know I've been working my tail pipe off. But if I stay cooped up here another minute, I'll go crazy. I was made to DRIVE, not stand around running analytics. Besides, we haven't gone for a drive in forever. Don't tell me you'd rather sit around here."  
"Knockout, you know perfectly well I would love nothing more than to accompany you—"  
"Then let's go already!!"  
"If Megatron finds out you skipped out of work, he'll do a whole lot more than scrape all your finish off." 

Knockout shuddered at the thought. 

"We can still make it if you hurry up," Breakdown said. "I haven't got any assignments right now, so as soon as you're done, we can head out."  
"I could use a little… something to get my engine going," Knockout said.  
Knockout placed his hand on Breakdown, who allowed himself to be guided against the wall.  
Breakdown looked at Knockout with his one eye. For a moment he hesitated, and then said, "I don't know if we should be doing this right here in the hallway… Megatron has been especially short-tempered of late. What if he—"  
"Oh come on, nobody will notice." Knockout grinned and pressed up against him. "Megatron is nowhere in sight. Meaning we can have some fun without him finding out." 

As it so happened, a Decepticon patrolling the halls was making his way towards them. The Decepticon saw them and came to a dead halt about ten meters away at the hallway intersection. There was a pause. The Decepticon had heard of the infamous Knockout. In fact, it was frankly impossible for any Decepticon to NOT hear of Knockout, whose voice always carried despite the fact that he never actually shouted. Knockout was a notorious flirt, and somehow having Breakdown by his side did nothing to deter him from this behavior. The incorrigible doctor was even known to try and rope in any passersby for 'some fun'. Nobody ever took him up on this, but this didn't stop him from trying. The patrolling Decepticon had no desire to deal with the odd pair's nonsense. Glancing about for a moment, the Decepticon made a quiet, "uhh" noise and then shuffled towards the left as quickly as possible. Fortunately, neither Breakdown nor Knockout noticed. 

Breakdown tilted his head slightly so he could properly look at Knockout, but Knockout used this as an opportunity to stroke underneath his jaw. Breakdown put an arm around Knockout. He knew just how to do so without leaving dents or scrapes. Likewise, Knockout knew just how to stroke with the back of his fingers so as not to scratch up his companion. Knockout shut his eyes in contentment. Then he kissed Breakdown, angling his face up even as Breakdown leaned forward to receive it. Breakdown could feel it. Their sparks were as one in moments like this. A shared current of electricity… 

"Alright," Breakdown said, after several minutes. "I'll meet you in a couple hours, so you'd better hurry." 

Knockout was reluctant to let go. Breakdown's big hands carefully gripped Knockout's forearms. "Careful" was not something that was programmed into Breakdown's mind, but when it came to Knockout, he was able to be. Way back when they had first started to see each other, Breakdown used to be terrified of accidentally damaging his companion. It wasn't that Breakdown was clumsy, but his big hands were made for destroying things. He had never really _needed_ to be careful until he met Knockout, nor had he ever had occasion to care what he broke. 

"You could at least keep me company while I work," Knockout said.  
"You're never going to be able to wrap it up with me around. I don't know about any of that complicated stuff either. That's something only you can do. It's what makes you so invaluable to the Decepticon cause."  
"Aw. Thanks Breakdown. Flattery is the second-best fuel for my engine," he said, stepping back at last. He waved with two fingers. "See ya in a bit then."  
They headed in opposite directions down the hallway. Knockout hummed a bit cheerfully at the prospect of their night drive, and then rounded the corner… 

"Whoa!!" he said. 

… And nearly ran straight into Soundwave. 

"Oh, it's just you, Soundwave," Knockout said. "Geez, watch where you're standing."  
Soundwave, as usual, stood motionless without saying anything.  
Knockout awkwardly took a step back. Soundwave had a rather unnerving presence. Not only did he not use speech, Soundwave had no face whereby one could understand what he was thinking or feeling. Most Decepticons wondered if he did, in fact, have any actual emotions. The only thing anyone knew for certain was that Soundwave's loyalty to Megatron was absolute. 

Knockout cleared his throat. Normally he would flirt shamelessly, but not ever getting a reaction made it difficult. Not that he hadn't tried to do so.  
"Uh," Knockout said. "Anyway, I was just stretching my legs. You know how it is, decoding data and all."  
Soundwave stood there. As Knockout made to step around him, the black screen flickered. An audio file began to play Knockout's own voice back at him.  


_"Megatron is nowhere in sight. Meaning we can have some fun without him finding out."_

Knockout laughed nervously.  
Soundwave stood staring (?) at the hapless Knockout.  
"I, uh, I mean, clearly I was joking," said Knockout. "I was right on my way back…"  
Soundwave's screen bipped and showed footage of Knockout and Breakdown. The video ran for a couple minutes before cutting out. 

Soundwave stood there motionlessly.  
Knockout's eyes were quite wide with surprise. 

"Wow," he said at last. "… You, uh… You really recorded that whooole session, huh? … You aren't going to keep that footage, though, are you? I mean, how much storage space you got in that ol' noggin of yours? I'm sure Lord Megatron won't want to be, uh, bothered with that kind of silly thing. Or is that for personal use?" Knockout smirked at his joke. "I'm surprised, Soundwave. I didn't take you for that kind of bot, but you're actually pretty naughty, huh?" Knockout eyed Soundwave's angular figure. "I bet you and I could have a real good time together. Whaddya say?"  
Soundwave did not respond. 

"I'll take that as a 'maybe'," he said, edging around Soundwave. "The offer is always open. Think about it, get back to me anytime. Or don't, y'know whatever. I really had better get going. Just look at the time. Lots of work to finish. I mean, I was almost done, but you know me, a hard worker for Lord Megatron…" Knockout tapped at an imaginary time piece on his wrist as he backed away from the oppressively silent Soundwave. He turned, hurried off a few steps, but then stopped, turned back, and said, "Oh… And by the way, could you send me that video? Can't get enough of my sexy good looks, ya know? You ever notice the _Nemesis_ has a serious lack of mirrors? What is _up_ with that?" 

If Soundwave had an opinion on the absence of mirrors, he made no comment on the matter. He simply watched Knockout all but sprint down the hallway. If he _had_ had a mind to speak, he probably would have pointed out that Knockout was the only one who cared about physical appearances to begin with and that Knockout was probably the very reason why no mirrors were ever added as a feature, beyond the fact that they did not serve a practical purpose. 

Soundwave never did send the video, much to Knockout's disappointment. When Knockout complained about it to Breakdown later that night, Breakdown thought that was probably for the best and earnestly hoped that Soundwave had deleted the files so that Megatron never saw the incriminating evidence. When Breakdown said that, Knockout was in agreement and shut up about the matter at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Transformers: Prime, and I have never been the same since. Then Knockout showed up and ruined my life. I guess you could call it... a Total Knockout. ayyyyy. Anyway, I was entirely delighted upon being told that Breakdown IS, in fact, Knockout's boyfriend and that they're LITERALLY married in the comics. I have... Many Feelings. but also I feel like T:Prime robbed me of more KOBD catharsis.
> 
> This is just an indulgent fic (with bonus Soundwave). Actually it came about BECAUSE I suddenly realized, the reason Megatron knows so much about all his subordinates isn't just that he's shrewd af, but also Soundwave records Everything. It's a fic idea on a silver platter, how could I pass it up?? A real shame that that threesome would never work given that the robot who has tentacles is not at all interested tho. This is not that kind of fic anyway, hence no archive warnings. I have no idea how to flirt, but Knockout is just Knockout.
> 
> By the way, in case it's not clear, the reason Breakdown is nervous isn't bcuz he thinks Megatron has some kind of anti-gay agenda (although that would certainly be an interesting discussion bcuz I think the series touches upon Cybertronian culture in passing, and I'm sure the comics delve more into that sort of thing) but because he's worried that Knockout will get in trouble for shirking his duties.
> 
> Edit: also not to write an essay but I feel compelled to add that I don't think Knockout actually expects his flirting to succeed on Soundwave or anyone really. He's openly flirted with OPTIMUS fRIGGIN PRIME. But he's got a quieter intimacy with Breakdown. I'm not entirely sure how Breakdown feels about him flirting with others but I *think* Breakdown knows Knockout loves him more than anyone else and isn't worried. Probably. I kind of wonder how the creators would explain it tho, cuz it's fascinating. Normally the Shameless Flirting Character in a series is decidedly single. I want nothing more than a mini spinoff series of their relationship.


End file.
